wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Peri
(Mature) }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: ; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" colspan="2" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator | User:Ivyfrost18 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Main Attribute | Money+Love |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | equinox |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Snake |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | Tbd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | tbd |- ! style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" colspan="2" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | 14 (human) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | Artist |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | SandThings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence | Some island somewhere |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Parents; little sister |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | tba |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | tba |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Likes | Music, Movies, Purple, Money, Swimming, Autumn weather, cherries, Being rich, Drawing. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Dislikes | The dark, Heat, Pennies, Small spaces, Jerks, Deep water, Brocken pencils, Torn paper, closets |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities | Fire, Venom tail, Sneaky. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Weapons | Baseball bat |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | None tbh |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "Lemme see, ummmm, No." |} |} Looks See ref Peri's looks are odd at least. Her build is long and lengthy and she is very tall. Her scales ar the color of pale sand with dark brown top-scales. Her wings is wear things get messed up. They look like a purple lit bank vault, if you look close, you can see the cash. Peri has a dark purple scales, and hazel eyes. Her horns are black. In modern times she wears shorts with leggings underneat, and Star Wars t-shirts and hoodies. Attitude It really depends if you on her bad side or good side. If your on her bad side, she is cold and cruel, she ignores you, or if make her mad or upset, she will most likely slap you and leave things at that. Good side however, is a mix of kindness, sympathy, and funniness. She loves tricks and money. Lots and lots of money. and making s'mores around a campfire, lisining to music, and just talking. Life story ;) tba type here Realationships Fuchsia Peri thinks she is pretty cool, and likes listening to music with her. Shady Peri likes to hear her play her saxophone. She thinks its pretty neat! Queen Mintivya She reminds Peri a lot of herself. She really hopes to meet her one day! Pomegranate She is super cool! Peri is happy to find a fellow nerd! Gears She likes Sprocket a lot! They have lot's in common! Winchester She is super awesome! Peri relly likes her, they need to talk more! Spark She loves her calm and kind nature. They should talk more! Amy Peri likes her any sometimes they play jokes on each other. Peri would love to know her better. Lykaios The Queen of sarcasm. Peri likes her, but they have to talk more. Boba I LOVE YOU (as a friend). YOU ARE THE BEST!!! Fant She stole my marshmallows. Butttttt she is still super cool! We need to talk more!! Sabotage (CB) He's cool, I don't talk to him much. Mantykor I like her, she is crazy and a little freaky but very interesting Dreaming Peri thinks Dream is awesome! She wishes they could talk more, she also shares the love of Star Wars with Dreaming. Netflix shes Cool! She looks super prettyand stuff! And give me a second. type here type here type here Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Content (Ivyfrost18) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:SandWings Category:Mentally Unwell